


the sewing needle

by dons



Series: soulmates [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dwarves, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, taeyong hates beethoven!, tiny dotae, vacuums, yuta is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: it seems that dongyoung and taeyong are very, very precise about their tiny one month anniversary date. yuta learns this the hard way.





	the sewing needle

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE TINY DOTAE SO MUCH IT HURTS  
> just so its clear dotae are 7cm tall

dongyoung is dwarf council president for a reason.

 

"yuta nakamoto," he says, just as yuta sits down at the kitchen island to eat his breakfast (a sad, sad, soggy cereal.)

 

yuta looks up at him. "uh?" he says, mouth full of limbless cornflakes. even after a week of living with yuta, dongyoung wasn't sure what to think of his disgusting eating habits.

 

"nakamoto. raised in osaka. age twenty two. single. has two cousins, ages twenty and twenty one. has a secret stash of-"

 

"who are you?" yuta shrieks. he feels violated. all he wanted was cereal.

 

dongyoung straightens his- tie? he has a tie. great. "i thought it would be courteous if i got to know my host better," he explains.

 

"did you, like, instagram stalk  me or something?" he asks, though he's pretty sure dongyoung doesn't know what that is or how to use it.

 

dongyoung looks outraged. "instagram! my god, what's that?" he says, sitting down on the spare pack of gum yuta keeps in case dongyoung wants to sit down.

 

"a social media." he takes his phone out. "you can post things, and you can like other people's stories and things."

 

dongyoung stares at yuta's phone, watching as he fumbles with his password and then opens the instagram app. "post a picture? of us?" dongyoung asks him.

 

"you're too small for me to take a selfie with-"

 

dongyoung snorts and kicks at yuta's hand with his tiny feet. "not with you, i meant. with my taeyongie!" he slides off the gum and runs to the edge of the counter. "yongie, angel!"

 

taeyong comes out of the dollhouse, holding a tiny whisk, wearing a tiny chef's hat. "what is it, baby? i was making lemon custard!"

 

yuta knocks his head on the kitchen island.

 

"yuta wants to take a picture of us!" dongyoung shouts back.

 

taeyong smiles and takes his tiny chef hat off, placing the whisk beside it. "i'm coming!" and then taeyong is glaring at yuta, one hand on his hip.

 

yuta sighs, pulling out of his seat. when he picks taeyong up on his head, taeyong whispers to him. "you should really invest in a cat or a bunny. they would help us move around a lot easier, and cats and bunnies love us for some reason."

 

no, no, no, yuta did not sign up for this. when he invited dongyoung to move in, he expected a tiny dwarf couple that would keep him company and take care of themselves. he wasn't mentally ready to be ordered around _his own house_ by dongyoung, the little gremlin, or to have to hold the phone up to zoom very, very far into taeyong and dongyoung's figures.

 

"post it!" taeyong says, and when yuta shows the least bit of hesitance dongyoung glares at him like he's going to slowly chop him up with his tiny kitchen knives.

 

 

 

usually, yuta relishes in his saturdays. yes, working at home means every day is pretty much a saturday, but his saturdays consist of cleaning the house, an oddly calming activity.

 

he's just taken the vacuum out of the closet when he sees dongyoung's tiny figure shaking on the coffee table, hands balled up in tiny fists. he looks...

 

...ridiculous.

 

"don't come near me with that," he says, eyes slanted like it's a cartoon.

 

really, yuta shouldn't feel intimidated by dongyoung. dongyoung is seven centimetres tall, wears casual ties in the mornings sometimes, goes absolutely soft for taeyong, yet yuta can't help but feel shivers rolling down his spine.

 

"i need to clean the house," yuta says.

 

he's about to plug the machine in when dongyoung almost growls, tiny teeth showing. "don't!" he shouts, and yuta almost lets go of the vacuum.

 

taeyong has a knack for walking out of their tiny house at the best moments. "what's all the fuss?" he asks, sleeping mask drawn up onto his fluffy head of hair.

 

"don't worry yongie!" dongyoung says, jumping in front of taeyong with his arms stretched out. he squints at the beast, gray and ugly, full of what must be the ashes of its previous enemies. it isn't going to take his taeyong ever. taeyong taps him on the shoulder.

 

"it isn't on," he whispers.

 

yuta stares at them, holding the vacuum plug in his hand.

 

"you must run, my love!" dongyoung says nevertheless. he unsheathes his sword, and- it's a sewing needle, one he took from yuta's room three days ago.

 

"dongyoung, it's a vacuum," yuta says, rubbing his forehead.

 

 

 

the rest of the day goes by relatively smoothly. yuta  gets some work done, eats another bowl of cereal, takes a short nap. it's nearing eight o' clock when yuta notices that taeyong is trying to lift tiny chairs on the coffee table.

 

"do you need help?" yuta says, and then, "what are you doing?"

 

it's like a date night. there's a tiny round table with tiny white cloth that looks expensive, tiny foods and a tiny vase full of tiny flowers. taeyong himself is dressed up in a tiny suit and oh, wow, everything is super tiny.

 

"that'd be nice," taeyong says. yuta lifts the chair up easily with a pinch of his fingers and places it around the table. "we're preparing for our one month anniversary!"

 

"oh, congratulations!" yuta says, breaking out into a smile. the pair can be unbearably destructive to yuta's mental health sometimes but there's no question that they're a match made in dwarf heaven.

 

the rest of the setting up goes by smoothly. dongyoung comes out of the house in his own crisp black suit, red tie matching with taeyong's. he's holding a tiny candlestick and he places it on the table jumping up onto his little chair.

 

"oh, hello yuta," dongyoung says, looking up at yuta who has sat himself on the couch. he looks him up and down, eyebrows crinkling. "you're permitted to stay."

 

"th-thanks," yuta says. he sits there, throwing his phone from hand to hand as he watches dongyoung light the candle and hold taeyong's hand over the table. they're whispering quiet enough so yuta can't hear, and though he has permission, he feels out of place.

 

taeyong seems to notice this- maybe it's weird dwarf ability. "yuta, would you play some music please?" he says, smiling like, well, an angel. yuta scrambles for his phone, opening his spotify and finding a pre-made playlist, _romantic._

 

of course, it's classical music that plays. taeyong and dongyoung resume their dinner, sharing tiny wine glasses and not-as-tiny glances of pure love.

 

yuta leaves his phone on the couch to get himself a cup of coffee.

 

 

 

dinner ends smoothly and yuta thinks about going to bed early, but then dongyoung shakes his head. "just a dinner won't do, yuta," he says, "we must have a dance!"

 

yuta blinks at him. "a dance."

 

by dance, dongyoung means a full-fledged ballroom dance. they seem to be prepared for anything, yuta realizes, when they lay out a thin sheet of card stock to act as their dance floor. he switches to a different song, mozart, and dongyoung leads taeyong to the open floor hand in hand.

 

yuta watches them, sipping coffee from his mug. they're experienced, each step in sync with the other's, hands clasped in hands and bodies swaying to the calming sound of whatever mozart piece this is.

 

the song switches to something else. almost immediately, dongyoung is hugging taeyong and glaring at yuta's phone. "switch it back to mozart!" he says. "yongie hates beethoven. bad memories. terrible."

 

this wasn't what he signed up for at all. at all.

 

 

 

the night ends, and taeyong and dongyoung go in exactly at nine o' clock, somehow always managing their dastardly early curfew. yuta brings his now-cold coffee into his bedroom and falls onto the bed, laptop still running.

 

he looks at it and types in _how much does it cost to have a pet_.

 

bunny prices, cat prices. living cost.

 

expensive, sure, but probably worth it in the long run. yuta clears his monday schedule for a trip to the pet store.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong) , updates on this au and also all other fics!  
>  i have this entire series planned out already btw owo


End file.
